Whats life without you?
by GoldenShadow401
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Clary's mother dies. However, things go from bad to worst when she gets noticed by Sebastian Verlac. What's in store for clary? Sorry if I'm bad at summaries. ON PERMANENT HAIATUS! Check last chapter for information.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and look over to my bedside table where my phone was buzzing, I grab it and answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask groggily sitting up, "Clary sweetie?" My mom's weak voice says over the speaker, "Could you come help me? I went to the bathroom and I can't get up" I sigh in my mind and tell her that I was coming.

When I reach the bathroom I see my mom sitting there her head in her hands, she looks up when she hears me and begins to apologize for waking me up, I scold her for apologizing and tell her that I want to help her, and that if I didn't want to I would've just ignored her call.

After that is done I hug her under her arms and lift her arms, it was a little tiring considering the amount of water in her swelling her up, but I managed, I stand behind her as she washed her hands and got into bed, I kissed her forehead and said, "I love you" before going back to bet.

The next time I woke up I hear sirens and ran out of my bed, I reached the front of my house and saw my older brother, Jonathan, helping the paramedics carry my mom into the ambulance.

Just as I was about to run over there I felt someone grab hold of my waist and look up to see my father, Valentine, looking at me with sorrow in his eyes, "Go get dressed sweetie, Jon will go with your mom, you and I will drive there" I nod and rush up the stairs, putting the first pair of jeans and shirt in sight before grabbing my phone, shoes, and headphones before ran down the stairs into dads car, all I could think of during the drive to her hospital was my mom, and hoping that she was alright.

I sit in between John and my dad, waiting for the doctor to come in.

My mom had luckily known this doctor for a while, he was the head of this hospital. His name is . But he prefers us to call him Hodge.

I look up when I hear the door open and Hodge comes in, after greeting us he takes a seat and begins telling us what happened.

"Joceleyn is weak, due to the overdose of her medications and the cancer itself she had a seizure, and after running some tests and taking a few scans we had a good look of what's happening, her body is simply giving up. Her liver and kidney ( **That's where the cancer is located, along in her lungs and butt** ) are failing too fast and there's no way to save it, for a few days she'll seem like she's getting stronger and talk to you, but after a while you will notice that she only sleeps and doesn't respond, and at some point her body will give out, I'm sorry for the news. I know that you will want her home so I've arranged to bring equipment to your house to make sure she's comfortable, and we will have round the clock nurses." He said, wiping a few tears in his eyes.

I just sit there, for a moment I don't understand but then it hits me, she's going to die. My breathing begins to feel shallow and my heart feels like someone was squeezing it, and… I just couldn't describe it. Most people say that at these times you feel hollow and feel no pain, I felt the hollowness all right, but the pain over powered it, how am I supposed to live without my mom?

* * *

Its 2 in the morning, and I am sitting by my mothers side, holding her hand and smoothing down the little hair she had left.

Everything happened just as Hodge said it would, it was the sixth day now, my father and my brother were across from me, and the two nurses were outside. I look to my mom, staying brave and keeping the tears down, her heart rate was extremely low, and I couldn't feel her pulse. She was taking ragged breaths, her eyes wide and unseeing.

I whisper to her that I love her, the she was my life, my reason for living, my everything. I see her mouth move, trying to form words, then it all ends. The monitor beeps constantly, alerting us that there was no pulse, no oxygen, and no heart rate.

I let the sob that I have been keeping in for the whole week escape my body as lay my head on my mothers now motionless body, unable to stop the pain I feel in my heart.

After a while I stand and walk over to the living room and call simon, my best friend, as soon as he hears the news he hangs up planning on coming over. Then I call my moms best friend, Luke Garroway.

After a while simon comes and I collapse in his arms, knowing that he was there for me.

When Luke came, he cried over my mom for a bit before pulling himself together and begin making calls to put the news of her death on the newspaper and for the cemetery to prepare my moms grave in the Fairchild's private cemetry, after a while lukes sister Amatis (Who specializes in this type of thing) comes over and prepares my mom for her grave.

She first binds her hand then closes her mouth shut with a rough piece of cloth, with my help she finds the two tubes in her body and begins to take them out. She first took out the one on the side on her stomach, we used it to drain the unwanted liquid from it, then she took out another tube from her back, we used that to drain the urine that couldn't go down normally.

When she finishes with the tubes I leave the room, not able to bear the sight of my mother anymore. I walk into the living room and sit by john, taking his hand and leaning my head against his shoulder. He tightens his grip on my hand and squeezes his eyes shut, a lone tear escapes them so I wipe it away, giving him a small but sad smile when he looks at me.

After a while my dad comes in and asks me if I'd like to help wash my mother in the morning before we bury her, I instantly agreed, wanting to be the one to give her her last shower. At around four in the morning I decide to go to bed, being exhausted and not wanting to be in reality anymore. Simon leads me into my room and gives me a hug before he goes into the room we had made for him for when he sleeps over.

I change into my PJ's and pull my soft blankets over, shutting out the world by closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up at around nine AM and go to my bathroom to shower, when I was done I go into my room and pick out my mourning clothes, I know its weird that we would bury my mom the next day, but its a tradition on both sides of the family.

In the end I choose a white loose top with white lace and a pair of black pants along with my moms favorite black flats. I walk into her room and see her cousin, Amber wayland kissing her forehead, I walk over to them and look at my mom. They closed her eyes last night but they began to open, and all I could see in them was dark brown.

I lean over and kiss her cold forehead, wondering what I'm going to do without her. My life revolved around her and I can't imagine it without her.

When I begin crying I go out of the room and hug John, both of us crying into each other's shoulders. My dad comes and hugs both of us, whispering soothing words to calm us down

Once we were done I go into the ambulance with my brother, my dad, simon and luke in the car behind us, following us to the cemetery.

Once we get there we walk over to the grave they prepared for her and put her in the coffin. She wasn't wearing anything but the white blanket that was covering her. I go into the grave and help them lower her down, once I'm out we each take our time throwing a pile of earth on her, a kind of way saying goodbye.

Its been a month since mom died, I didn't cry a lot after the funeral because I knew this was better for her, she taught me that everything is a gift from god, and that the greatest gift would be to go to heaven. But things still got worse.

* * *

After a week I noticed that my right arm felt itchy so I had brought a toothpick and dragged it along my arm, at first there was pain, but then I felt a sensation of relief. I look down at my arm and see two long lines, red but not bleeding. I know that its weak but I was honestly too afraid to use a razor, of what it would do to me.

Then about two weeks ago I finally used the razor. It hurt like hell, but after seeing the blood run down my arm I was entranced, I did one more to make it even then quickly cleaned my arm, fear over taking me. What was I supposed to tell John? simon? My dad? I look at the damage I made and see that it looks like the marks I made with the toothpick and that it would probably heal quickly. I had felt so relieved.

I hadn't used the razor or the toothpick since that day, knowing that my mom would be ashamed of me. It was hard not to use them sometimes, but I had fought the urge and ignored it. One thing I learned about giving up a bad habit is that you have to be strict with yourself. You cant let your self even do a small amount of it, no matter the urge or how long it has been, you have to fight it. But never mind that, the real problems are happening now, I am going back to school.

* * *

I shut off my alarm clock with annoyance, seeing that it is 7 Am, and walk over to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that was done I walk over to my closet and pick out my outfit for today. I choose a white lace off shoulder crop top with a matching high waist skirt and white knee high gladiator sandals ( **If your wondering why she's wearing white, it is a family thing to wear white for mourning and it's actually in my religion** ). I decide to leave my Flaming red hair down, knowing I won't be able to tame it.

When I'm done I look in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. Like I said, I had fiery red curls that went down to my waist, green eyes, freckles across my nose and cheeks, and I was 5 ft2 ( **Thats actually my height** ). Everyone says that I look like my mother, which I do, so it kills me every time I look in the mirror.

I quickly look away and grab my backpack along with my sketch book, song book, two regular books, my phone and my headphones.

I walk down the stairs and grab a quick bite before going to the Garage with John.

He got into his black Hyundai while I got into moms, well my, black pejuet ( **Sorry if I spelt it wrong** ) with white leather seats.

After ten minutes of driving I reach the school and park where I usually park near the entrance, John doing the same next to me.

We walk up to the front office an pick up our schedules, but before I could leave the principal called me over, I asked what was wrong and he told me that there three new students coming and that he would like me to show them around. I agreed and took their schedules before going outside and waiting.

After a few minutes two cars come in, one BMW and a Jeep. A girl with long raven hair and brown eyes came out of the BMW, she was gorgeous and had a supermodel's body, she was probably 5ft10!. I look over at the Jeep and see two guys come out, one looked just like the girl, except he head blue eyes and was probably 6ft2, and all I could see on the other one was gold, literary. He was probably the same height as the other boy, maybe even taller. He had golden blonde hair that curled around his neck, golden eyes and a golden tan, he was obviously strong, but not too muscular.

Once they reach the entrance I walk up to them and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Clary Morgenstern, you guys must be the new kids, I will be the one showing you around today. Can I have your names so I could give you your schedules?" I ask holding them up.

The raven-haired girl introduced Isabelle, or Izzy, she said that we are going to be best friends and stood next to me the whole time, she is a sophomore like me. The guy with blue eyes is called Alec and he's a Junior, just like john, and the golden boy is Jace, he's a junior too.

After giving them their schedules and showing them around. I hand Jace and Alec over to John because he had the same classes as them, and I walk Izzy to our first class, and saw that we almost had the exact same schedule.

 **1st period, Homeroom**

 **2nd Period, History**

 **3rd Period, Math**

 **LUNCH**

 **5th+6th Period, Art (Clary) Fashion (Izzy)**

 **7th Period, Music**

 **8th Period, Gym**

We head off to Homeroom, laughing the whole time.

* * *

I was at art right know, sitting at a table with my other best friend Magnus bane. Magnus is a very flamboyant and eccentric person, he loves dressing in multiple bright colors, dying the tips of his hair and wearing an excess amount of glitter. Because its the first day, they let us draw whatever we want.

I grab a canvas and some paints and begin. In I finish my painting half way through our second hour and I'm proud of my painting.

In it theres a girl, she had flaming red hair, she was on her knees, her hand holding a piece of black fabric on the ground. You couldn't see her eyes, they were squeezed shut, tears falling from them. In front of her was a blood red rose, but it was withered and falling to pieces. surrounding the rose was a dark shadow, laughing.

The teacher comes over and praises my work, asking if the school could showcase it. I agree and take out my phone to listen to music. When I look at Magus I see that he is smiling at me with a sad look in his eyes. I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, he nods his head and returns to the painting of his cat, chairman meow.

When the bell rings the two of us walk to music, this year they were joining us with the junior class so it should be interesting.

I sit by John when we arrive and Izzy sits next to me, then simon come and makes sure I'm fine before sitting down and introducing himself.

I look behind me and see jace there, with Seelie Queen sitting on his lap, her hand on his shirt.

I roll my eyes and look next to simon and see alec talking to my Magnus. He was a Junior too.

The teacher enters and begins calling students up one by one to perform. When it was my turn I walked over to the Piano and sang a song I wrote after my mom died:

( **Human by: Christina Perri** )

 _I can hold my breath,_

 _I can bite my tongue,_

 _I can stay awake for days if that's what you want,_

 _Be your number one._

 _I can fake a smile,_

 _I can force a laugh,_

 _I can dance and play the part if that what you ask,_

 _Give you all I am,_

 _I can do it [3x],_

 _But I'm only HUMAN,_

 _And I bleed when I fall down,_

 _I'm only human, and I crash and I brake down,_

 _Your words un my head, knifes in my heart, you build me up and I fall apart, Cause I'm only human, yeah._

 _I can turn it on,_

 _Be a good machine,_

 _I can hold the weight of the world if that what you need, be your everything._

 _I can do it [2x], Ill get through it,_

 _But I'm only human,_

 _And I bleed when I fall down,_

 _I'm only human, and I crash and I break down,_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up then I fall apart, cause I'm only human._

 _I'm only human [2], just a little HUMAN!_

 _I can take so much,_

 _Until I've had enough._

 _Cause I'm only HUMAN… and I bleed when I fall down,_

 _I'm only human, and I crash and I brake down,_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart, cause I'm only human._

I wipe the tears in my eyes and go back to my seat as the cheers die down.

After everyone sang or performed the bell rand and I went to my last lesson of the day, P.E.

Izzy and I walk to the locker room together and get changed, She puts on a hot pink sports bra with black short while I just put on a black one with white shorts.

We walk out and I notice that we have this class with the juniors too, some of them wolf whistle at Isabelle but she ignores them and stands in line with me.

When the coach came he made us stretch then told us that we would be running the track to see who could be on the team. Nobody knew this but I was actually a pretty fast, but I never showed anyone but my mom.

People are paired against someone and run while being timed, when its my turn I see that I'm paired with Jace.

We wait until the coach blows his whistle to start running, I run as fast as I can and let all of my anger and frustration leave me. When I stop I notice that I had won, the coach informs me that I had broken the schools record, it was 10 minutes, but thanks to me it's now six minutes. After changing and promising Izzy that ill go over to her house later I pick up some flowers and go to my moms grave. When I get there I put the flowers over her grave, you could barely see it but what can I say? I love to spoil her.

I sit in front of the tomb and talk to her, I always do this once a week, it helps give me relief.

After a while I hear the rustling of leaves and I turn around and see Isabelle standing there, with Alec and their parents with them.

I stand up, wiping the tears away, Izzy comes over and asks what I'm doing here. She turns her head to the tomb and gasps when she see's the name. She doesn't say anything surprisingly, she just pulls me in for a hug. When we let go I ask her why she's here, and she says that there here visiting her grandparents.

After I was introduced to her parents I followed them to her house and spent the day with Izzy.

* * *

I was driving home when I see a little kid, probably around six sitting under a bench to protect himself from the rain. I pull over next to the bench and get out of the car using my large umbrella. I knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and looked up at me, fear in his eyes, "Hey, what are you doing here alone? Where's your family?" I ask helping him stand up and sat him on my lap on the bench. "My mom died two years ago, and I don't know who my father is" He said sniffling.

I instantly connect with him, his mom died too, "Well my mom died too" I said taking out a tissue and giving it to him so he could blow his nose, "Really?" He asked, relaxing in my arms, "Yeah", I say. Then an idea pops into my mind, "How would you like to come with me? you could sleepover tonight and we could call social.." "WAIT!" he said sitting up and looking me in the eye for the first time, "Please don't send me there" he said in a voice filled with fear.

I sigh and think for a moment and come up with a solution, "How about you stay with me for a bit?" I ask. His head snaps up and he smiles a big toothy grin before hugging me I hug him back and carry him to the backseat of my car. Once he's buckled up and comfortable I go to the driver sear and drive home.

Dad and Jon were confused when I came in with the little boy, but when I told them what happened they happily agree to let him stay and decide to put him in the elementary school next to my high school so that if he needed anything me and john would be close by. I take him up to my bathroom and leave him there to get some of John's old clothes, when I come back I see him sitting on the floor.

"Hey, why aren't you showering?" I asked kneeling in front of him, "I don't know how, Momma always gave me one" I think about this for a moment before deciding that I would give him one.

Once he was clean and dressed I led him to my room and tucked him in, changing gin to my pajamas and going in with him, then I remembered something, "I didn't ask yet but what's your name?" I ask, taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table, "Max" He yawns out, snuggling deeper into the comforter. I watch him for a minute, taking in his raven colored haired, and the freckles that dusted his cheeks like they did mine. I smile and close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

 **Hi guys. I am Goldenshadow401 ( _Used to be known as shadowhunter401_ ), and this is my rewrite of "Whats life without you?". After being MIA for a while (Thanks to exams) I decided to reread what I had written and saw that I wasn't doing a good job and was rushing the plot a bit. this is almost the exact same as the original but i just changed minor things. to interact with you guys i decided to do stuff like truth or dare or just random questions. so my question is:**

 **if you could bring a loved one back to life who died of sickness would you? the catch is that if they are to come back they will have the same sickness and it has a 50% chance of never being cured.**

 **till next time, love you guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and shut it off with a groan, _why did school have to start so early?_

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom for a shower. Once finished I went to my closet and put on some white denim shorts, a burgundy shirt and beige sandals.

I walk to my bed and gently shake Max's shoulder, he jumps up and scrambles away, when he see's its just me he crawls over and hugs me.

We sit there for a few minutes, not saying anything to each other. When he lets go I ask him what's wrong, he replies, "I just can't believe that you took me in, I'm so happy that you did." I smile and hug him, "I'm happy that we took you in too"

Once dressed in a pair of jeans, gray shirt and black sneakers I take him downstairs and make breakfast for the two of us. After a while Jon comes down with dad, and join us.

"Jonathan you will go to school but Clary, you're coming with me and max to the elementary school next to your high school to register him, after that I will be taking your car to work so you and max will need to go home with John." Dad tells us placing all the dishes in the dishwasher. We nod and head outside. I take max with me in my car while dad goes with Jon.

When we arrive I park my car in the elementary so dad can get to it easily.

We enter the building and head to the main office and register max and give the principle my number incase anything happens. The middle aged woman at the desk told me that I could take max to class now, so I say bye to dad and walk towards Max's new class.

When I'm about to knock I notice that he was not with me and see him at the end of the hall, I walk over to him and crouch down to be eye level with him "What's wrong max?".

He looks at me with fear and sadness in his eyes, a stray tear falling onto his cheek. I wipe it away as he speaks "What if they don't like me? What if they make fun of me because I don't have a proper family?" I sigh as I hear him speaking and take him by his shoulders "Max they are not going to make fun of you, and if they do you could always go to the principle and they'll call me. Ok?"

He nods and gives me a hug, after a minute or so he lets go so I grab his hand and walk him towards the classroom.

I knock on the door before opening it, max instantly hides behind me.

"Good morning sir" I say to the teacher, "My name is Clary Morgenstern, and this little guy here is max" I pull him forward gently so the class could get a good look at him but he turns around and buries his face in my shirt.

I talk to the teacher for a few minutes, and tell him that the principle has my number incase anything happens before giving Max a kiss and exiting the building towards my school.

* * *

I take a seat at my usual table at lunch, along with Jon, Simon, Izzy, Magus, Alec, Maia and Jordan. Jace is sitting in the center of the cafeteria with the " _Popular's_ ". He keeps sneaking glances at our table, but I guessed that he's doing it to keep an eye out on Izzy and Alec.

Jon tells us a corny joke so I throw a ketchup covered French fry and laugh when it hits him square in the face.

We sit talking for a while, but then Jace slides into the seat next to mine and steals one of my French fries "HEY" I yell making a grab for it. He simply just keeps me away with his arm and throws it into his mouth smirking at me.

I do the most adult thing I possibly could and stick my tongue out at him, but the prick just laughs. "Why so angry shortcake?" my eyebrows raise at this "Shortcake?" He gives a light chuckle and steals another fry "Yes shortcake, I'm calling you that because you are a lot like strawberry shortcake with your height and your fiery red hair" I hit his arm and steal back the French fry he was trying to take from me and popped it into my mouth.

I look across the table at Izzy after hearing her cough and see her smiling while rolling her eyes at us. "You guys are so.." She's interrupted when the doors of the cafeteria are burst open, a small figure with black hair runs into the room. He stops for a moment looking around, his face is streaked with tears and his Grey eyes are red and puffy. He catches sight of me and runs over to my table jumping onto my lap "CLARY!"

I hold him in my lap for a moment before noticing that the whole cafeteria's staring. I make the quick decision to get up and take him to the hallway. He clings to my neck as we walk, and for some odd reason Jace was following us. I place Max on the floor by my locker and pull out some tissues. It takes a few minutes but I finally calm him down enough do drink some water. Once he's finished he crawls back onto my lap and rests his head on my shoulder.

"What happened max?" I ask while Jace takes a seat to my right, something I'm still confused about, "We were in music class when the teacher asked me to introduce myself, so I went up and told them that my name is max, and that I was born in the first of august 2009 ( **Sorry if this isn't accurate and he is in the first grade** ) and stopped talking, the teacher asked to talk more but I didn't, so she asked about my parents. I told them that my mom died and that I have you now, but this one kid started making fun of me so I came here" he said sniffling, burying his face further into my neck.

I rub his back for a bit, but then Jace suddenly kneels in front of us, his hand over mine on max's back, "Don't listen to them little guy, They don't know what they're talking about", he looks up and Jace freezes for a moment, but then swiftly covers it up with a comforting smile, "Who are you?" Max asks looking at Jace as if he were the most fascinating thing he's seen in his life, "I'm Jace Herondale.." "Herondale?" I quickly interrupt, "Shouldn't your name be Lightwood like Alec and Izzy?"

I could see that I had struck a nerve because his face became slightly more guarded, but still soft because max was still here "That's a story for another time. Now why don't you tell me your name?" he says directing the question to max, "I can't keep calling you little guy now can I?"

Max shakes his head and wipes his eyes "My name is Max"

"Max what?", he looks scared for a moment, probably not sure what his last name should be so I decide to step in, "Morgenstern, Max Morgenstern"

He looks up at me and smiles so brightly I wondered if his face was gonna fall off. He threw his arms around my neck, giving me a hug with all his little strength, and keeps on thanking me.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch so I call Max's school and ask them if I could keep him with me for the rest of the day and tell them that I want to speak to the young boy and his parents tomorrow. When he gives me the ok I grab my books and take Max with me to music class. When we arrive there John makes sure that he's ok before pulling me to the side.

"What happened to him?" "This one kid made fun of him because he doesn't have parents, but don't worry he's fine now, I'm gonna talk to the other boy's parents tomorrow" John nods his head and we head back to our seats.

When we get there the group, especially Izzy, bombard me with questions about max, "His name is max and he's six years old. I found him yesterday alone on the streets so I decided to take him in" They all nod their heads and Izzy attacks max, pinching his cheeks and giving him kisses, Max just sits there blushing.

When the bell rings me and the gang (Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maia, Jordan, John, and surprisingly Jace) walk towards the locker room.

I let John take max with him before going to my gym locker and changing. When I come out I see John, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Izzy, Simon and once again Jace are at the bleachers with max.

I walk towards them and take a seat Between Simon and Jace. Max crawls onto my lap and I hold him as we talk. After a while the coach comes in and tells us that were playing dodge ball today. I leave max on the bleachers, making sure he's fine with it, and walk towards the middle of the gym with the rest of the class.

I look around me and take a good look at my team, the majority of the team is my friends, which was good, and two people I didn't know.

On the opposing team is all the populars, Jace included. I decide that I would do my best to get him and Seelie Queen out of the game.

After half an hour of playing the only people who are left are me, Jon, Jace and a popular called Sebastian.

I throw a ball at Sebastian when he isn't paying attention and it hits him on his arm. He glares at me before going to his group on the bleachers.

I hear a loud SMACK and look to the side to see that Jace had hit Jon, so now it's just the two of us. He throws a ball but I grab it and throw it at him, hitting him square on the chest.

I smile in victory and cheer with the rest of my team. When we finish cheering the coach tells us that its time to go and change.

* * *

.I'm the last one in the gym because I offered to put all the balls away and let max go ahead with John, and the coach was more than happy about that.

I had just locked the equipment door when I feel someone grab my arm and drag me to a hidden alcove, pushing me against the wall with their body.

"Listen here pip-squeak" I hear the voice of Sebastian Verlac growl in my ear. "I don't like it when I lose, especially to a weakling like you. So you'd better watch your back from now on"

He bites my neck and I scream out. I'm cut mid scream by his hand covering my mouth. When he's done there's blood trickling down my neck, "This was just a warning" He growls before pushing me roughly against the wall, "And if you tell anyone about this, that little runt of yours is gonna get it" With that final sentence he leaves.

 _Oh no_ , I think while pushing myself up, _what am I going to do?_

I push myself up into a standing position and stagger into the locker, when I look into the mirror I see that my hair is wilder than usual, and that there's blood on the right side of my neck. I quickly grab a napkin and clean up my neck, thankful when I see that the wound isn't too obvious. I grab my stuff and head to John car. He looks up when he hears me coming and gives me a frown "What took you so long?" I think for a moment then give a quick reply "The coach wanted to thank me after I put all the stuff away" He nods his head and motions me to get inside the car, max is already sitting in the backseat.

The drive home was silent, and I'm now in the spare room to the left of mine helping my dad and John fix it up for Max. We learned that he used to love reading comic books he'd find in the trash so we decided to buy him some comics and manga and to theme his room on them. When were finished we call him over and to say that he is ecstatic would be an under statement, he jumped around the room checking everything from the comics to the games and to the computer he had in there. He gave us all hugs, me the longest, and ran straight for the comics.

At around Five I decide to go to the supermarket to get some pop tarts. I walk a couple blocks, four to be exact. And stop in front of an ally to answer my phone, "Hello?" " _Well hello to you short cake_ " I internally groan, why is Jace calling me? "What do you want a Jace?" " _You wound me my dear clary, I was calling to check up on dear old max, how is the little guy?_ " "He's doing fine, we got him some comics and he went crazy over them" " _That sounds nice_ " "It is, I'm sorry but I need to go, see you at school tomorrow" " _Alright shortcake, see you tomorrow_ " I hang up the phone and put it away in my bag. I raise my head up when I hear footsteps, when I look around I don't see any one so I begin walking away from the ally when a hand grabs my waist and another one clamps my mouth shut. I'm dragged to the end of the ally and am pushed against the wall, "Hello again sun shine" I look up into the eyes of Sebastian, and fear instantly hits me, "What do you want Sebastian?" I ask struggling against his hold, he laughs at my attempts tightening his grip on me, "Isn't obvious? I want revenge! And I am gonna get it" He punches me in my stomach and I double over, when I do he pushes me to the ground and places his face next to my ears, "Tomorrow you are going to go on a date with me, If you don't I'll be sure to pay little pathetic Max a visit, understand?" I repeatedly nod my head, making sure he knew that I was agreeing so he wouldn't go after max, "Good, pick you up at seven" he places a kiss to my neck, on the spot where my wound is and swiftly stands up, giving me a wink before leaving.

I lay there for a moment, trying to process what just happened, " _I am going on a date with Sebastian Verlac!_ " I am instantly filled with dread, what am I gonna tell dad and John?

 **And here is chapter 2. I really enjoyed rewriting this and I can't wait to see how i end up writing this story cause I'm not sure about its plan yet, I know very** **professional of me. Now you all must know my story "They're little bambinos" And how it was a fail both times I've posted it, so I'm planning on deleting both versions "They will be saved on my laptop" and create a new one, but not now because I'm working on this story.**

 **Today I decided on another question and it is:**

 **If you were a guy (If you were originally a girl) would you wear briefs or boxers? And if you were to be a girl (If you were originally a guy) Would you wear a sports bra or a regular bra?**

 **My answer: considering I'm a girl and would be turned into a guy, I would choose boxers.**

 **Until next time, Love ya'll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

I look at the mirror in front of me, making sure that everything was in place with my outfit. It was currently 6:45, fifteen minutes until sebastian comes. It was hard convincing my dad and my brother to let me go without giving them the real reason but eventually they accepted.

 _"What do you mean you're going on a date with sebastian verlac?" my brother cries out inrediculously, pacing the room while my dad sits on a chair, the newspaper he was previously reading now on the kitchen table in front of him, "What do you mean you're dating at all?" he asks fixing me with a protective glare._

 _I mentally stab sebastian in my mind, hating him for making me go through this, "But dad I'm sixteen, and in the eleventh grade. I think that I can go out with a guy by now" I defend myself, standing up and walking towards John. "We know" My dad says, also making his way to John, "But we're still protective of you Clarissa, you are still the little girl of this family" I sigh as he wraps both John and me in a hug, "I know, and i hope that I'll always be that to you guys, but I want to go out" I say, tensing the muscles of my knees instead of clenching my teeth or fists so they don't notice. After a few minutes my dad releases us and looks into my eyes, "Alright, you can go" My jaw drops when he says this, he's actually letting me go? "But you have to be home by 11:30, if you're even one minute late I won't let you go out for at least a week" I nod my head vigorously, trying to look excited. "THANK YOU!" I hug him and my brother again before noticing that it was a bit past Max's bet time so I go upstairs and give him a bath before tucking him in._

The door bell rings, bringing me out of my reverie. I look at the clock next to my bed and see that it is 7pm on the dot. I stand and grab my purse, making sure that I had my phone, some mints, perfume, my wallet and pepper spray in it. I take a deep breath before opening the door of my room and begin my walk down the stairs, already dreading the night.

Halfway through the staircase I see Sebastian standing at the door with my father, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. John was in the living room with max playing video games, but he paused it to watch Sebastian. When I reach the bottom Sebastian looks up and smirks at me, to others it would look like he is happy to see me, but I can see behind the mask, I can see the gloating in his eyes at my weak willpower. "You look beautiful Clary" he says, handing me the flowers, I take them and put on my best fake smile, hoping that dad and John don't notice. "Thank you" Max comes next to me and tugs on the knee length dress I'm wearing so I kneel in front of him and let him speak into my ear, "Are you really going on a date with him?" He asks quickly looking at Sebastian then back at me, I give him a nod and a reassuring smile before giving a hug, "Don't worry I'll be back later tonight, you can stay up with John and dad to wait for me if you want, just make sure one of them gives you your bath and that you brush your teeth, OK?" he nods his head and gives me a squeeze until letting me go.

I give the flowers to John and take Sebastian's arm, waving to my family as we got into his car. Once we were far enough away from the house Sebastian pulls over to the side on an empty road and turns to me. "You sure clean up nicely" he says this in a low murmur, eying my strapless emerald colored dress that has a fitted corset and puffs out around my waist, with lighter green pumps. He leaned forward, taking a strand of curly hair that fell loose from the bun I had trapped it in. He stopped leaning when his lips were right next to my ear, his body nearly pressing against mine "You are mine now Clarissa" He whispered, sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine "No one else but me is allowed to touch you" He placed a hand on the lower part of my back, adding enough pressure for me to know that its there. As if I couldn't, the slightest touch from him could send shock waves of panic through me. "And no one else, and I mean absolutely no one, can kiss you in any way" at that he leans in and presses his rough lips on my own soft ones, kissing me in a way that makes me know he's the dominant one, the one with all the power.

After a few minutes he leans away back to the steering wheel and begins driving again. "I know that you need to be home by 11:30, so we're going to go eat at a restaurant then go to a park that I'm sure you'll love" I freeze at the word park, don't get me wrong I actually love going to parks, but this is Sebastian, and he's taking me there late at night.

I keep silent for the rest of the car ride, not wanting to speak to him when not necessary. When we finally arrived I look out of the window to see an Italian restaurant that's swarming with people. I jerk away when Sebastian comes to view, he opens the door and offers his arm to me. I take it and stand, waiting for him to lead me into the tightly packed restaurant. _'How can we possibly get a table with all these people?'_ I think as he skips the line and heads straight to the host. "Hello, I have a reservation for two under the name Verlac" When he says his last name the hosts eyes widen slightly, obviously knowing who he is. He quickly types on the computer in front of him, "Yes here we are. Right this way please" We follow him to the back area to tables that are secluded thanks to the curtains around it. Sebastian thanks him, then takes a seat.

Once the curtain is closed, hiding us from the restaurant, Sebastian stands from his seat and walks towards me. He stops when he's directly in front of me, taking a hold of my chin to make sure I'm looking at him "Here are the rules little Clarissa, you will be my girlfriend, you will tell no one of our little arrangement or else I'll have to be sure to.. take care of them" he says this with a sadistic grin on his face. I nod quickly, trying to show him I understand, "Good" He walks back to his own table and picks up his own menu, "What would you like?"

* * *

We are walking hand in hand through the park, to most people it looked like a loving and romantic, but they couldn't feel the pressure of Sebastian's hand in theirs. "Beautiful night isn't it?" He asks, walking us towards the trees located in the park, "It is, would be amazing to sketch" he nods his head and walks further into the small forest. Once we stop he turns to me, backing me up until my back is against a tree. My hands begin to shake, he must've noticed because he threw his head back and laughed, "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to do anything just yet. I need it to be romantic".

When he finishes speaking he takes my lips with his own for the second time that night. I complied to this, only following him instead of trying to take control. After a while he steps away slightly and checks his phone, "It's 11:15. Should probably start heading back" We walk back to the car, and once I'm in there I look to the mirror to thee that he left a mark on my collar bone and on the spot where he bit me, I decide to wear my sweater to keep them covered. We arrive at my house at 11:28, before I go he gives me one final kiss, saying that he'd see me soon. I get out and go into the house. Once inside Max comes barreling into my arms, excitedly telling me what he and John did tonight. Once I make sure that he's had his shower I take him upstairs and tuck him into bed.

I gently close his bedroom door and walk into my own room. I see the flowers in a vase in there, but there was now a note. I cautiously walk over and take the note into my hands, opening it.

 _Had a great time with you_ _tonight, but I'm sure next time it'll go even better. Be sure to wear something pretty tomorrow to school, but not too revealing. No one but me is allowed to look at you ;)._

I drop the note and run into the shower, wanting to remove any trace of him I had. When I'm finished I crawl into bed, begging for sleep to come to me. Next thing I knew my alarm was going off, _did I actually sleep?_. I get up slowly, noticing how sluggish my body was. _Seriously? sleeping restlessly again? I haven't done that in two months!_

I walk into my bathroom and get ready for the day, in the end I decide to wear a loose dark blue dress with a black leather jacket on top and ankle high black heeled boots. to cove whatever is revealed on on my chest I wear a simple necklace me and my mother had gotten 2 years ago. I put concealer on the marks Sebastian left, and some mascara. Once satisfied with my look I go into Max's room to find him dressed and standing next to the bathroom door, waiting for me to help him brush his teeth.

While I'm wiping his face with a towel to make sure that there is no toothpaste left max asks me a question That I knew I would be dreading to answer, "Why are you going out with Sebastian?" I quickly swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, making sure that Max didn't see.

"Well Max, I've liked Sebastian for a while now, I just kept it a secret because I knew that dad and John wouldn't like it, so when he asked me out I decided why not? I really enjoyed my night with Sebastian and I'm hoping that our relationship grows" I nearly gag saying those words, and silently thank god that I was tying Max's shoes so he couldn't see my face.

After breakfast I buckle Max up in the backseat of my car and drive towards his school, mentally preparing myself to talk to the boy who teased max and his parents.

When we arrive i park my car in the high school and walk Max over to his elementary school, when we arrive we go straight to the front office and I see a middle aged couple wearing expensive looking suits and typing away on expensive phones, their son next to them playing on an Ipad with an apple watch on his left wrist.

Max's principle stepped out then, He is a middle aged man, short brown hair that was beginning to grey in some areas, he was fir and around 5ft10, not too tall but not short either.

"Please come in" He said opening the door for us, the rich family push passed us without looking up from their phones, a look of disinterest on their faces along with matching scowls.

I silently curse at them in my mind while I walk inside and sit Max on my lap in front of the principles desk. The room was homey, mainly brown and cream colors around. On his desk was a computer, a plaque with his name on it ( _Mr. Jones_ ), and a picture of him with a woman, most probably his wife, a young girl that seems to be in middle school, and a man that seems to be in University.

"Now then" He suddenly says, interrupting my thoughts, "I understand that young max here was a victim of verbal bullying by your son, Carlo. Mr. and Mr.s Cage, you must understand that this school has an extremely strict bullying policy, what your son did must not go without consequence. Not just in school, he should also be given a punishment at home. If he is caught bullying again we will be forced to either lower his grades or give him an after school detention, depending on the severity of his actions.."

At this point the boy's mother shoots out of her chair, forgetting about her phone so that she could give us death glares. Man this woman is scary, but I held my ground, staring into her fiery eyes without a moment of weakness.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS TO BE PUNISHED AT HOME? OR THAT IF HE BULLIES THAT LITTLE WIMP AGAIN HIS GRADES WILL EITHER BE LOWERED OR HE WILL HAVE DETENTION? WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO US, DO YOU KNOW WHO WE.."

"SHUT UP" I yell out, quickly standing and placing Max where I was sitting a moment ago. How dare she think that she is superior to any of us?

"YOU'RE SON CAUSED MY LITTLE BOY PAIN AND THAT SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. WHO ARE _YOU_ TO THINK THAT YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO US ALL! I BET THAT A FLEA ON A DOG WOULD BE MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU!"I take a deep breath, planning on continuing but mom zilla beat me to it.

"EXCUSE ME? IT IS NOT MY SONS OR NEITHER MY FAULT THAT YOUR KID CAN'T HANDLE A BIT OF FIRE. MAYBE SOME BULLYING FROM MY SON WOULD BUILD A BASE FOR SOME CHARACTER FOR YOUR LITTLE RUNT" A loud SMACK! resounded throughout the room, a nasty red mark left on that horrid woman's face. The nice lady at the front desk had taken Max and that kid Carlo out of the room when things started to get intense.

The lady tentatively put her hand on the imprint my hand had made on her cheek, rage slowly filling her face.

I turned to the principle, "I'm sorry for my behavior today mister Jones, Max will not be attending today, and i shall call you if anything happens. Have a good day sir."

At that i swiftly made my way out of the office, thanking god that my clumsiness had decided to spare me at that moment, grabbed Max and took him to my school.

* * *

 **Jaces POV ;)  
**

As I walked through the halls of the school, I noticed that shortcake wasn't anywhere to be found so I quickly made my way to John's locker knowing that he'd be there.

"Hey man" I say giving his shoulder a slap. "Hey dude" "Where's shortcake?" I ask, hoping that I didn't sound desperate.

John didn't seem notice, or at least that's what I thought because he continued to go through his locker. "She's at the elementary school with max, She'll probably be at the office to get a late slip soon enough though.. AHA!" he pulls out a history book from his locker and slams it shut, "See ya later dude" He says walking away.

Once I made sure that he was nowhere in sight, I casually made my way to the front office. When I get there The secretary asks me why I'm here, I tell her that I'm making sure a friend of mine gets here on time so I could take her to class.

I waited, 4 minutes turned into ten, and those ten turned into twenty, and then into Thirty 4 minutes passed. Just as I was gonna go to the school to make sure she's alright Clary comes in, holding Max tightly in her arms with a look of absolute rage in her eyes.

She stomps to the front desk and asks for a hall pas and a permission slip to keep Max with her. While she's waiting I walk up to her and tap her shoulder.

She jumps slightly and whirls around to face me, her eyes slightly larger than they had been a minute ago. It actually made her look cuu.. WOAH! Stop it Jace, This is your Johns sister you're thinking about.

"Whats up shortcake?" I ask, gesturing for her to give me Max. She hesitates for a moment before complying and giving him to me, at that same moment the secretary had the papers she would need ready and handed them to her. After thanking her We both leave and head towards her locker, Max still in my arms.

"Oh nothing much, just argued with some spoiled rich brats who thought it was okay for their son to pick on max" She opened her locker and reached in to pull out her Biology book, There was 2 minutes till the bell rang, so this was probably the next subject on her schedule. "No way" I said as I began to walk with her.

"Yes way! That kids mother actually thought it was okay for her son to be doing that!" All of a sudden she stopped, looking at the book that was in her hands.

"Everything alright?" I ask while adjusting a now sleeping Max in my arms. "I just realized that we are Dissecting frogs today and checking out a sheep's heart" She states, her eyes going over to Max.

An idea quickly popped into my mind, "Why don't I take him? I have English next lesson and we're reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird'".

Her head quickly snaps up to meet my eyes, "Really?" she asks.

"Really I say, taking the permission slip from her hands.

"Oh thank you so much Jace! I don't know how I'll repay you"

"Hey it's no problem, I happen to like the kid"

She gives a smile and quickly hurries down the hall, The bell ringing, a flood of students rushing around in her wake.

I take a seat in the back row of the class, Gently laying Max's body on my lap, his head leaning on my shoulder.

Halfway through the lesson I heard a low mumbling, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from, after a while it got a bit louder and I realized that it was coming from Max, I gently leaned my head down to hear him better.

"Clar, Mommy" He mumbled, his lips quivering slightly. Did he just Clary mommy?

A few minutes of me gently rocking him while taking down notes and he stops, sleeping soundlessly.

' _They must be really attached to each other_ '

 **Clary's POV**

After a while of dissecting frogs I decided that I needed some fresh air and asked to go to the bathroom. As I was down the hallway an arm suddenly wrapped itself around my waist. Just as I was about to scream a hand clamped down on my mouth, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Miss me?" Sebastian asks as he pulls me out of the building, under the bleachers. His hands instantly traveled throughout my body, his lips taking control of mine.

After a while he attacks my neck and collar bone, marking me. His hand begins to travel up my torso, and i instantly knew where they are going. I began to struggle but he took no notice, eventually an alarm goes off on his phone and he releases my neck, taking my face into his hands "Our 15 minutes are up. You should probably head back to class." he places one last kiss on my mouth and leaves, swaying his hips.

I let myself slide to the ground, gathering my knees to my chest. Only one thought played itself over and over again in my mind.

' _How far is he going to go?_ '

 **There's your chapter guys! sorry that its been a while but between cousins, getting my O levels results and going back to school, fanfiction has been far from my mind. During school my time to post will be limited,paused during december, continuing on the second week and then ill have to payse again in march for my A levels. Review what you guys thought about this chapter, and feel free to ask questions. Remember that reviews make a happy authot, and that a happy author posts more often and better content!  
**

 **My question of the day is: What is your favorite disney movie?**

 **Answer: Mine is the little mermaid! I am just obsessed with its story line, characters, songs etc...**

 **Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

The bell had rung a couple of minutes ago, but I didn't move, keeping my arms wrapped around my knees and my head resting between them.

All I could think about was Sebastian, I couldn't stop the fear and anxiety that was eating me away at the thought of how far he could possibly go. Why would he want me? I know that I'm not bad looking, but I'm not that WOW looking either. There were tons of girls in this school that had a more appealing body than mine, ones that would listen to his demands with excitement, so why me?

After a while I hear footsteps approaching me so I raise my head up. When I do I see Jace walking over to me carrying Max who seems to still be fast asleep, a look of concern in his eyes.

"You OK shortcake?" He asks while taking a seat next to me, gently giving me Max.

I sit there for a minute stroking his hair, Jace sitting silently beside me.

"I'm OK" I say after a minute, wanting to relish in the feeling of holding my little Max in my arms. "Just a bit stressed out from this morning". Now this wasn't a total lie, I actually was a bit stressed, but I was majorly stressed and disturbed from my thoughts of Sebastian.

"OK... Well I came by your biology class to check on you but you weren't there and all your stuff was, so I put them in my locker and started looking for you. But you will never believe what happened during English"

This sparked an interest in me. I looked away from Max's serene face, that was slowly turning into a restless one, and looked to Jace's Golden eyes. I was instantly mesmerized, his eyes seeming to call my name for attention.

"So after a while I heard some mumbling but couldn't figure out where it was coming from, when it started to get louder I looked down and realized that it was Max, so I leaned my head down to listen better and he said..."

"Mommy" Max whimpered in his sleep, his hold on me getting tighter.

I'm shocked for a second. Could he be dreaming about his mother?

I silently rocked the two of us back and forth, singing a soothing lullaby me and my mom had written together. When he finally calms down I hold him close.

"He's calling out to you" Jace says, sweeping Max's hair away from his eyes.

"How do you know that?" I ask, holding back the tears that were in my eyes.

"Because he tried saying your name at first, but he couldn't. He could only say mommy."

I break when he says this, the tears spilling out of my eyes faster than I could comprehend.

I feel Jace's arms rap tightly, hugging both Max and I close to his chest.

I hold Max closer to me, a sob escaping from my throat as my body shudders. He had no idea how much I already loved.

"Momma?" I hear a quite voice mumble, I feel Max lift his head up from my shoulder. When I open my eyes I see him looking at me and Jace with worry in his eyes. When I look at Jace I can see that his eyes were slightly red rimmed, had he been crying too?

"What's wrong momm.. Clary!" He asks, his eyes widening when he began to say 'Momma'.

"It's nothing Max. I'm just realizing how much I truly love you. And it's OK, you can call me mom, mommy or momma if you want. You can call me that because I believe that you truly are my little boy"

After I say this, a smile takes up more that half of his face. His eyes gleaming with happiness.

He throws his arms around me, crying into my shoulder while he continuously thanks me. Jace wraps his arms around the two of us and holds us close. I know that I should be bothered by this or should at least be thinking that it's weird, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day. However, 10 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring for the end of the day I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head.

When I turn around I see Sebastian glowering at us, his eyes filled with a blazing fire.

I scramble into a standing position when I see him, pulling Max up with me and safely into my arms.

"I've got to go Jace. Thank you for today and see you later" I quickly run away after saying this, not wanting to see his reaction.

I rush towards my locker, ignoring Max's questions and quickly grab my books.

As I shut my locker door with a BANG the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I quickly run to my car and strap Max into the backseat as fast as I can.

When I close the door I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and catch a quick glimpse of black hair before being pulled into a tight embrace.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sebastian asks me as his hand pinches my right arm tightly, making sure that no one could see.

I wrap my arms around him for show and let out a small whimper at the pain the pinch brought to me.

"He was comforting me" I whisper, feeling his arms tighten around me. "I lied to him and told him that I was stressed from meeting some parent's from Max's school this morning. But then Max called out to me in his dreams so I started crying. That's all we did I swear"

I wince as he pinches my other arm hard, a bruise was probably forming.

"If I ever see you around him alone or like that again" He whispers, his voice dripping with venom "I'll Make sure that pretty boy wont be able to hold, let alone comfort anyone again"

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and nod slightly, burying my face into his shoulder to make us look like an actual couple in love. He kisses my neck then releases me.

He strokes my cheek with the tips of his fingers, slowly dragging them down my neck to the spot he just kissed. I shivered at his touch, fear overtaking my senses.

"We're going out tonight. I'm bringing you over to my house. Make sure to wear a casual dress or skirt" He places a chaste kiss to my lips and leaves.

I take a few deep breathes, trying to calm my nerves before climbing into my car and starting the engine, pulling my car out of it's space and driving home.

"What did Sebastian want momma?" Max asks from the back seat. When I look over to him I see that he disapproves Sebastian's and I's relationship.

I give him a smile, hoping that it was convincing enough for him. "We're going out tonight honey. But this time I want you to sleep at your bed time. It's a school night and you'll need your rest to go back to school tomorrow." He frowns but nods, knowing well that he needed to go to school.

When we get home I walk inside and tell dad about my date tonight. He allow's it and tells me to be home by eleven.

When I enter my room I check my phone and see that I had a few messages. The first message was from Simon, asking me if I wanted to hang out tonight. I send him a quick reply, apologizing and telling him that I had a date with sebastian tonight. The next message was from sebastian, saying that he would be here by 4:30.

I look at the alarm clock next to the bed and saw that it was 4:02.

I quickly scramble around my room, trying to pick an outfit. In the end I choose a Cream colored knee length dress that covered my arms with three quartered length lace sleeves, and a pair of matching flats.

I leave my hair natural and add some nude eye shadow and pink lipstick. When I'm satisfied with my look I grab my purse, put my phone and wallet in t, then walk downstairs.

I find Max sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. He looks up when he hears me and his jaw drops, his eyes looking at me in awe.

"What do you think?" I ask twirling.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL MOMMA!" He rushes over and throws his arms around my waist.

I laugh and hug him back, "How's your homework doing?" I ask, sitting next to him on the table. "It's going fine, but there's this one question I'm stuck on"

"How about I help you out until I leave?" I ask, taking a look at the math questions on his book.

"PLEASE" He says, quickly getting to work.

After ten minutes and six questions the door bell wrings. I get up and start heading towards the door, but Max beats me to it and flings the door open.

"Hey Max!" I instantly stop in my tracks. Why did Max have to be the one to open the door?

"Hi Sebastian" I hear Max say warily. I quickly go back into the kitchen and grab my bag, wanting there to be only little interaction between the two of them.

"I'm glad that it was you who answered the door. I have a little something for you" I freeze in fear when he says this

"You did?" Max asks, his voice curios now. I continue walking towards the door when I hear a squeal. I then quicken my pace.

When I reach the front door I see Max jumping up and down with joy, a smile on his face. In his hand's is a first edition X-men comic.

He quickly runs over when he see's me and waves the Comic in front of me. "LOOK WHAT SEBASTIAN GOT ME!"

I smile at his enthusiasm and give him a quick kiss on his forehead. "That's great sweetie. But your homework isn't going to be completed by itself now is it?"

He gives me a hug and scrambles into the kitchen, dad hot on his trail laughing after greeting Sebastian.

"Shall we?" Sebastian asks as he holds his arm out for me to take. I take a deep breath and swallow my fear before taking his arm.

It's silent so far, he's holding my hand tightly and it was beginning to go numb. At least that way I wouldn't have to feel the pain.

When we began slowing down I noticed that it had begun to rain heavily, and that we were entering an iron gate that belonged to an expensive house.

My jaw drops as he parks at the front door. He leaves the car, comes to my side and opens the door. As I step out I notice that there's a canopy on top of us, protecting us from the rain that pouring down the sky now.

He opened the front door and led me into what seemed to be the foyer. To the right there was an opened door that led to a bathroom, to my left there was a built in closet, and in front of me in the center of a far off wall was a mirror on top of a dresser, a door to it's right.

Sebastian leads me into the house, placing his hand on my lower back. I tense up at this, and he releases a low chuckle obviously amused at my discomfort.

We enter what I assume to be a casual living room that was cut in half by a half wall. On the right side there was a large flat screen TV, two glass cabinets on either side of it, a small table with drawers and multiple game consoles under it. Across it was a long dark brown leather L shaped couch with a glass coffee table and a soft rug under it.

The left half has a small glass dining table with two see through oval like chairs. The table was filled with two plates, two glasses for whine and two for water, napkins with knives and forks and at the center there was a silver tray covered with a lid.

He pulls a chair out for me and pushes it back in when I take a seat, then goes around the table and takes his own seat.

When he opens the lid I see that he had made, or ordered, a plate of spaghetti. I internally groan, is he serious about this?

We start eating silently and I take this chance to look around. On the floor around us there are rose petals, and surrounding the walls are multiple twinkling lights of different colors and shape.

My head snaps back to Sebastian when he places his hand on my leg, just above the knee.

"You look beautiful tonight clary" He rubs slow circles with his thumb on my thigh, it was anything but comforting.

He begins to lean towards me so I lean forward slightly, not meeting him for the kiss but making it a bit easier. When his lips are about to touch my own his phone rings, causing me to Jump.

He swears quietly then pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers.

"Good evening " My eyes grow wide when he says this, why is dad calling.

"It is?" he gets up and walks towards a window across from where I was sitting. When he pulls the curtain back lightning strikes, rain is beating against the window but is not heard. A moment later a quite thunder rumbles, probably muted by soundproof walls and windows.

"Yes I see it now. Uhuh. Well don't worry, I'll take good care of her"

My stomach drops when I hear this, a feeling of uneasiness and fear taking over me.

"Have a good night sir. Don't worry I'll tell her"

He hangs up the phone and stands by the window for a moment. A second later the lights go out. When they do lightning strikes outside, making his skin seem transparent, his hair darker.

When the next flash of lightning came he was closer than before, facing me. This made him look more sinister, his eyes so dark that you could not see the pupil.

Darkness swallowed the room, causing me to loose my sight. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, wanting to escape the prison it has been locked in.

I shriek when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me, but it was cut of by a hand clamping down onto my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"Your father asked me if you could spend the night here cause of the rain" He said lowly, his arms tracing my torso as he rested his head on my shoulder, his lips right next to my ears, "SI told him not to worry, that I'd take care of you" His arm snakes up the from of my body, grazing my chest and landing over my thudding heart, "So that's exactly what I'm going to do" He growls out, spinning me around so I face him.

His lips crasg onto mine, dominance and lust flowing out of them. His arms wrap around me, pinning my own arms to my sides. I try to struggle but it's no use, he's too strong.

When he pinches my butt I gasp, and instantly realize my mistake as his tongue slips into my mouth and begins to assault it.

Tears spill out of my eyes as I continue to struggle, but it gets worse when he picks me up and walks up a flight of stairs. When he begins to walk down a ling narrow hallway he attacks my neck, bruising it and bitting hard enough to draw blood.

When we reach the end of the hallway he opens the door. At the same moment lighting strikes, illuminating a bedroom.

I Struggle harder in his arms, knowing what was to come. But he just growls and bites down harder, causing me to scream.

He throws me onto the bed and climbs on top of me, laying all his weight on me until it was hard to breath. He brings his lips to my ears, his arms exploring me, as he was doing this he growls one sentence that crashes my world down.

"Tonight, you are MINE!"

 **HI GUYS!**

 **OK so I wont be putting in any details because I am not that type of person, I even think what I wrote had too many details.**

 **But I hope that you enjoyed my chapter, and the story. And please if you have any questions or requests dont hesitate to review or to message me.**

 **And today while I was writing I got an amazing idea for this stories plot line! I obviously won't be telling you now, you'll have to continue reading to find out, but I think that you guys are really going to enjoy it.**

 **Please be sure to review, tell other people about this story and to continue reading it! I unfortunately dont have a question for you guys today, but I'm just gonna say that I love you all and that I'll see you all next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentines POV**

I wake up to the sound of thunder booming across the sky, shaking the house slightly.

I Look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it is 10:06 AM. I look outside and see that it's still dark.

Lightning strikes, the thunder following shortly after it. A cry went up in the hall and my door banged open. Max ran in and jumped under the covers, curling himself into a ball, "I want momma".

I bring him into my arms and speak to him soothingly, "You know that the storm is too bad for Clary to come back, I don't think she'll be back for a while" Max whimpers at this. "But we can try calling her in a while, I'll check now if you'd like"

He nods his head frantically, so I grab my phone and call Clary. She doesn't answer so I decide to call sebastian.

After a few rings he picks up. "Hello?"

"Hi sebastian, it's Clary's dad" "Oh good morning sir, well more like good evening from the looks of the weather"

"Yes, about that sebastian, I was hoping that Clary could stay with you until this storm clears up.."

"That won't be a problem , it would my pleasure"

"Thank you, and is Clary awake? Max would like to talk to her"

"I'm sorry Clary's still sleeping. I'll tell her once she wakes up though"

"That would be great, thank you"

Max Curled into a tighter ball, and I held him closer as thunder once again shook the house.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I toss the small ball in my hand into the air as the thunder shook the house, and just as I caught the ball the lights went out. I was instantly submerged in the darkness, normally a person would be scared, but I wasn't. I found that the darkness gave me comfort.

I closed my eyes and let the ball fall off the side of the bed, allowing my body to go limp against it. Almost as soon as I closed my eyes images of a certain shortcake filled my mind. Why could I never get her out of my mind?

The color of her hair, her eyes, her smell, the way she laughs, the way she cries, her intelligence. These are only some of the things that have made me fall for her. But she's with sebastian, I could never happen, unless they broke up...

NO! I can't think of stuff like this, I should only wish them the best.

But I can't help think of the way her eyes lit up when she heard Max call her 'Momma', or how beautiful her voice is, or how her lips would feel against mine...

"JACE" I open my eyes to see that it's still dark. I look towards my bedroom door and see a dim light coming towards the it. Isabelle walks into the room with a candle and goes to my desk, opening it's drawers and ruffling through them. "Where are all the flashlights? We can't find any of them."

"Have you tried the bathroom cupboard?" I asked, walking towards the bathroom with the light of my phone.

I walk in and pull about four out, turn two on and hand one of them to Izzy. "Thanks" She grabs them and goes towards the stairs, "Come on, everyones in the kitchen"

I wait until her foot steps are far enough to turn the flash light off and to slide to the floor, just sitting there. Where could she be in this terrible storm? I hope she's safe at home with Max, poor thing is probably terrified of storms.

After a few minutes of thinking I get off of the floor and head downstairs to join my family, my little shortcake still sprinting laps across my mind.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

The first thing I could comprehend was pain, I didn't know where it was coming from, but I knew that it is there. As my senses became sharper the pain intensified. I realized that I felt pain on my neck, chest and collar bone. But the most intense pain was at my legs. I tried to move them but cried out, Gripping whatever was within reach tightly. As I slowly opened my eyes I noticed that it is dark, some light seeping in from a door across the room. I slowly looked around the room, trying not to move my neck too fast so as to avoid as much pain as possible. When I look at the table under the TV across the room, I see an alarm clock and read that it's 12:26 pm. How could it be so dark at this time?

I sit up slowly, wincing and biting my lip in pain, tears leaking out of my eyes. Once I sit up properly thunder strikes as the doors open letting too much light into the room.

I flinch and fall back onto the bed, shutting my eyes as tightly as possible.

"Looks like someone is facing the aftermath of last nights fun" I look up and see Sebastian standing there, only wearing a pair of pajama pants, a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I ask, my voice sounding rough and weak.

He walks over to the bed and sits in front of me, taking a lock of my hair in his hand. My first instinct is to run away, but I keep the feeling down and stay still. I wouldn't have been able to run away, not with this pain anyways.

"Because you are mine my sweet little Clarissa." I shiver in fear at the sound of my full name leaving his lips. "I had to mark you as my own before someone else came and tried to claim what is not theirs. Now come, I know that you're probably sore. We'll bathe together"

I wanted to run as far as I could when I hear these words, pain or no pain. But I know that it would be worse if I resisted. So I suck it up and let him pick me up, wincing as he did so.

He walked towards one of the doors in his room and kicked it open, revealing a bathroom. The room was colored black and white, the shower large in one corner with seating and other luxurious things. On the far left wall was a white toilet, a magazine basket next to it. On the far right side was a long counter taking up the length of the wall along with a mirror, two sinks were on the counters.

And finally, in the center of the bathroom was a large underground bathtub obviously made for two people to sit in. It was already filled with water, steam coming out of it indicating it's heat.

My body goes rigid when Sebastian removes one of his hands from my body to remove his own clothes. He chuckles at my cowering form as he lowers us into the hot water. It soothes me at first, but he then pulls my back towards his chest and keeps me there, not allowing my body to go slack with ease.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

I relish in the feeling of the heat of her body against mine, her back on my chest, my arms around her. She doesn't accept me yet and I know this, but I will make her see how we we're meant for each other. I'll admit that I might've been a little rough for her first time, but what would one expect me to do after watching her for all these years, wanting her, my body screaming for her. I'll be slower next time, which would probably within the next few day's thank's to the blessing of this storm. When the proper time comes I will lavish her, I will treat her like a goddess, I will show her how much I worship her, how much I love her. She will forget everything, who she is, who her family is, who that little twerp of her's is. But most importantly, she will forget about wanting to be with anyone else for as long as she lives. She will worship the ground I walk on, as I do with her. She will obey to my every command, will be lost in our love.

I place a gentle kiss on her shoulder and instantly become amused at the shiver that closely follows. I know that is a shiver of fear. I know that it is wrong for her to fear me if I want her to love me. But she must fear me before she can love me, she must know not to go against me, not to upset me. Once she learns to abide by my every rule, I will comfort her. I will allow her love for me to surface.

I slowly drag my arms across her body, loving the feel of her smooth skin combined with the marks I had created. Each one was evidence of our night, evidence of my love to her, evidence of how she is mine and no one else's. The curve of her waist to the color of her fiery hair, these are all parts that I love. I strengthen my grip on her as new thoughts flood into my mind, thoughts of another man laying his eyes on her in a way only I could. Thoughts of a man touching her in a way no other should ever touch her.

I hear her whimper beneath the power of my arm, but I only tighten my hold on her. I bring my other arm around her and crush her to my body, molding us together. She will never leave me, couldn't, shouldn't, for without her my mind would lose itself. I would become an animal, one that only has the propose of taking back what belongs to it. An animal that would kill mercilessly, one that would even hurt the object it wanted most to get it back.

I bury my face into the crook of her neck and take a long and deep breath, letting her scent wash over me. I place my lips over one of the many marks I had left of her and suck on it, bringing her closer to me.

She squirms under my grasp and tries to escape from the pain I was giving her but I held on tighter. She had to learn to behave, so I suck harder and harder until she stops her struggles and falls limp into my arms. I smirk against her skin and stop, instead peppering feather like kisses across her shoulder.

"Don't worry my love" I whisper, placing my lips against her ear. "You'll learn to obey me soon enough, and when you do I'll be gentler. I may even leave that little rugrat of yours alone and keep this our little secret from him, hm?"

She nods her head, and when I look at the mirror across from us I see a tear escape from her eye. I bring my hand up and wipe it away, placing my now salted finger to my lips.

We sit like this until my phone starts to ring, cursing loudly I begin to exit the bath tub. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a minute."

I wrap a towel around my waist and grab my phone, seeing that the call was important. I go into the kitchen and answer as quick as I could.

"Hello sebastian. It's been a while since we've last spoken, I was hoping to get information of how your last few days have been"

"They've been fine" I answer, tracing the patterns on the kitchen cupboards "I took what was mine last night, she's still here"

"That's excellent news, we have to keep her away from Jace. I have bigger plans for him"

"I understand sir. But I have a question"

"Go ahead, I don't have much time"

"The woman you had told me about, the one you raped a few years back. Had she become pregnant?"

"Why are you asking this?" I could hear the confusion and anger in his voice, it was strong enough to even scare me.

"Because she has a little runt that has your hair, looks similar to you"

The other line was silent, I could feel the weight my words had left, even through the phone. He finally speaks after a few moments.

"No one must ever know of this, it will ruin everything. You understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand"

"I have to go, the others will be down soon. Remember the plan boy, and don't screw up"

"I won't" The line goes dead as I say this, indicating that he has left. I place the phone on the counter and take a deep few breaths to calm down. When it doesn't work I decide the only thing that would calm me would be some 'alone' time with Clarissa.

I walk to the bathroom and take her out of the tub, pleased to see that she had followed my instructions. I take her to my bed and toss her onto it, reminding myself to be gentler than last time. I'm using her to calm me, I'm not punishing her.

I allow myself to become lost in her, reveling in the feeling of her skin. Enjoying the weakness she showcased during all this.

 **HI GUYS! OMG this is the first time I wrote in Sebastian's POV and I really hoped you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. I'm really sorry I have been taking so long to update but I've been having alot of exams and work for schools and my marks have been pretty god so I want to keep it that way. Sorry that I don't have a question today but you guys could always ask some. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

I've been in this hell hole for a week, being used by Sebastian daily. The only break I ever received was when either of us were asleep.

He kept me well fed thankfully, and allowed me to call max. He was in Hysterics the first time I called, barely able to take a breath. After speaking to him for a while however he seemed to calm down, he even fell asleep at one point. I made sure to call him everyday, trying my best to keep him calm during this storm.

This bloody storm. It has been keeping in this prison, giving me an extra day of torture.

When I woke up this morning I could see the outline of the sun, the weather channel had said that it would be safe to leave our houses tomorrow.

I could see my family, I could see max, the Lightwoods, Simon. Oh Simon, I haven't spent any time with him since the beginning of the year, I'll need to find a way to make it up to him. I could go to the comic book store with him and maybe I could even take Max with us, he would enjoy it, and it would be a good way to make sure that sebastian doesn't get it the wrong way.

I look down to my body and examine the bruises left there by Sebastian. The ones on my face have disappeared, the ones on my arms and legs fading. He has eased up on me in the last few days, being gentler every time.

I'm not saying that I'm enjoying it, it's still hell every time, but I am content that I can walk again.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Sebastian walks into the room, a phone in his hand.

"She's just fine sir, I've been making sure to take care of her for the past week"

He gives me a wicked grin as he says this and I can fell the chills running down my spine, the urge to run almost overtaking me.

He suddenly returns his focus to the phone in his hands and nods his head "Yeah she's right here"

He hands the phone over to me and walks to the kitchen, disappearing from my line of vision.

"Hello?" I ask, curling my feet underneath me while lowering the volume of the TV.

"MOMMA!" I pull the phone away from my ear as Max shouts excitedly, talking a mile per minute.

"Woah woah slow down buddy, I need to understand what you're saying"

"Sorry Momma" I laughed as he said this, imagining the blush on his face.

"It's okay honey. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. But I really miss you Momma" I could hear him sniffling, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh I miss you too baby, but don't worry the weather channel said that it should be safe to go out tomorrow, I'll try my best to come home"

There was a moment of silence, I was about to ask Max if he was okay but then he let out a really loud whoop that started to fade away.

"Hello? Max?" I heard some rustling and then Johns voice came on.

"Hey Clare bear, sorry about that, but as you can imagine he's pretty excited about you coming home"

We talked for a while longer but then sebastian came in and sat next to me, looking at me expectantly.

"Hey John I've got to go, see you guys soon"

I quickly hang up before he could reply, placing the phone on the coffee table.

"I'm taking you home tomorrow" I freeze at his words, not believing it. I can finally be away from this hell hole!

"But you have to stay away from Herondale, and don't ask any questions, you either do it or Max is going to join us very soon"

I nod my head slowly, holding back my protests. I really like Jace, really really like him, if sebastian wasn't around I might've even gone out with him, but I'd do anything for Max, even if it meant staying away from one of the best men I've ever met.

He stands in front of me and gives me his hand, "Let's not waste the time we have together"

I just shut my mouth and comply, letting him take the lead. _Just one more day._

* * *

I run out of the car as soon as it stops, wanting to be as far from Sebastian as possible. Just as I was about to reach the front door it slams open and a blur of black flies out of it launching itself into my arms. I wrap my arms around Max and hold him as tight as I could, stumbling slightly from hid impact.

He places his face on my shoulder and sniffles, his words jumbling together, but I could understand them perfectly. "I missed you Momma".

I break at his words and let the tears flow from my eyes, kneeling on the floor.

"You have no idea how much I missed you my sweet little Max, I love you so much"

"I love you too Momma"

We stay like this until my dad and John come outside, after I hug them Sebastian appears by my side and takes my hand in his, pinching my hidden palm.

"I'm sorry that she was gone for so long sir, I had no idea that there was going to be a storm"

My dad looks away from me and looks to Sebastian, and I could've sworn that I saw a strange look in his eyes, but it was gone the moment it had appeared.

"It's fine Sebastian, we were all taking by surprise with this storm, the important thing is that Clary's home and safe"

Sebastian nods his agreement and begins to step away, letting go of my hand after a final, hard pinch. "I agree sir, I'm sorry but I need to leave to take care of a few things, have a good day, and I'll see you tomorrow Clary" with that he goes to his car, gets in and drives away.

I look to my dad to tell him something, but stop when I see the look on his face. It's similar to the one before but somehow more hostile. I cough a little and the look instantly fades, softening as he turned to me.

"I'm so glad that you're home sweetheart. Let's get you inside"

He leads me into the house with Max and John running ahead of us, and all I can think of is why my dad would look at Sebastian with such hostility if he didn't know anything?

Once I'm inside I excuse myself to my room where I throw the clothes that I'm wearing into the laundry basket and jump into the shower, turning the water on to it's hottest temperature, wanting to burn any traces of _him_ on my body. After a while of scrubbing I finally break down and collapse to the floor, sobbing. Everything crashes down on me at once, the week I spent in that prison, what had happened and how frequently it could happen now.

A knock on the door interrupts my moment of weakness and I hear Max's melodic voice call out from the other side of the room.

"Are you almost done Momma? I wanna show you a picture I drew!"

I smile as I hear this, already thinking of how I could turn him into my little artist. "I'm coming sweat heart, wait downstairs for me"

I rinse my body with cold water then exit the shower and enter my room where I change into some pajamas and head downstairs.

* * *

It's been a little over a month since the storm, and things have been amazing ever since. Sebastian had to leave town for a while, he would be back after tomorrow. and I've had more time to spend with my friends. I kept my word and stayed away from Jace, avoiding him at all costs.

I look to the passenger seat in my car and smile at Simon, glad that we have the chance to hang out. As soon as I had gotten home I had called him to come over and we've been hanging out ever since, trying to make up for lost time.

I'm pulled out of my thought's when Max suddenly sits up straighter in his seat and begins to pint excitedly out the window.

"Look guys, it's the comic store!"

Me and Simon laugh at his excitement, and I mentally memorized the moment before me, wanting to remember Max being happy forever.

I find a parking space and stop the car there, turning off the engine. After grabbing my purse and making sure that everything is in there I turn to Max and put on my new "MOM" look. "Remember Max, you are not allowed to talk to any strangers and you have to be either holding mine or Simon's hands the whole time, understand?" He nods frantically, showing me that he understood. I smile and unlock the car doors, getting out.

As soon as I stand however a wave of dizziness suddenly washes over me and I hold onto the car for support, nausea joining the assault against me. Simon is quickly by my side, sitting me back into the car. I place my head between my knees and take a few deep breathes.

After a minute the nausea goes, and when I raise my head I no longer feel dizzy.

"That was strange" I mutter to myself as I stand, grabbing my things.

"Are you OK Clary?" I smile at Simon as I take Max's hand and begin to walk. "I'm fine, just got dizzy for a second. But don't worry, it's gone now"

He nods his head, looking skeptical but follows me inside. Max becomes a ball of energy as we search through the store for some comics, and going a little too fast for me.

I tell them to go ahead when I find an area for sitting, saying that I was a little tired. Max nods and drags a suspicious looking Simon away.

I let out a sigh of relief as I sit down, just then realizing how tired I am. My eyes begin to drop and before I know it I'm asleep.

I wake up as I feel someone poke my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Simon and Izzy sitting in front of me, looking worried. I quickly sit up and instantly regret it when a wave of nausea hits me. I look around me and see that we're in my car so I open the door and fall onto my hands and knees on the sidewalk, retching out all food I had in me.

When I finally finished I leaned my back onto the car and took in a deep breath, accepting the bottle of water Izzy had offered me.

When my head finally began to clear I realized something, and I quickly began looking around.

"Where's Max?" I ask, slowly beginning to panic.

Simon comes over to me and holds me by my shoulders, trying to calm me "Max is fine, I dropped him off home after I saw that you were sleeping and picked up Izzy. We're at a park fifteen minutes away from your house"

I calm down when I hear this, slumping against the car.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Six hours" My eyes bulge as the words leave Simon's lips.

"SIX HOURS?" I screech, scrambling off of the car.

"Clary there's more." I freeze at Izzy's tone, slowly turning to face her.

"What's wrong?" She shuffles her feet a bit before letting out the breathe she was holding and walks over to me.

"Well we got really worried and decided to research your symptoms to see if we should take you to the doctor or not, but with the result's we got we think it would be better if we take you to a pharmacy"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Clary, we think your pregnant"

Time freezes at this moment, my body going rigid. Pregnant? How could I be pregnant I... OH GOD NO! I grab on to Izzy and Simon as I remember that I had never seen Sebastian using protection. Oh god please no, this can't be happening!

"Take me to a pharmacy, NOW!"

They quickly comply and we all get into the car, Simon sitting in the drivers seat.

As soon as we get there we run in and find the isle with the pregnancy tests in what I believe to be in record time.

We take four Boxes of the good brands and hurry to the check out. Once we pay we get into the car and decide to go to Simon's house as it was empty because his sister, Rebecca, is in college and his mom will be late due to work.

I go into the bathroom once we arrive and pee an all four sticks. I place them on the sink, open the door and sit on the floor, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them.

Izzy and Simon walk in, sitting on either side of me. "You OK?" I turn my head to Simon and shake it, letting out a shaky breath.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" I begin to cry and bury my head between my knees, not wanting to see their faces.

"Oh Clary it's fine, it could just be a scare! A lot of teens go through this when they're so obsessed with each other!" My body tenses when she says this, thinking of how the obsession is only one sided.

Simon quickly catches on to my change of mood. "What's wrong?"

I look into his eyes and knew that I couldn't lie to him and Izzy any more, They're my best friends, Simon is a brother to me. And Izzy, even though we haven't known each other for long, is the sister I never had.

"I need to tell you guys something, but you've got to swear that you won't tell anyone" They nod their heads so I go on. "I'm not dating Sebastian because I love him, I'm dating him because I'm being forced to "

After a while of them not saying anything I raise my head and see the two of them with matching masks of schok, their mouths hanging open. Then all at once the shouting begins, Simon asking me for an explanation and Izzy shouting out string of profanities.

"GUYS!" My shout effectively shut them up, "I know you have alot of questions about this but I can't answer them right now. Just know that I don'y love him and that this has to be a secret OK?"

Just as they're about to reply my phone goes off and when I look at it I see that the five minutes for the test results to show are up.

I take a deep breath and walk towards the sink, Simon and Izzy watching my movement's with worry.

I freeze when I catch sight of the results, my breath hitching.

"Clary what does it say" Izzy's voice sounds like it's far, and when I look up the last thing I see is their faces of horror as I collapsed to the floor, the world around me going dark.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

I take a seat on the long glass table that I had become acquainted to in the past month, sitting to the right hand side of the head chair. We all stand when the boss comes in and take a seat when he gives us permission to. We begin to talk about our plan, going over what needs to be done and what has been done.

After a while he turns to me, his cold eyes analyzing my appearance. "So tell us Sebastian, how is the girl? I hope that everything is going to plan."

I stand as I speak, adjusting the blazer of my suit. "Everything is going well sir, she is no longer talking to the Herondale boy, and don't worry I have been keeping close watch on her to make sure she doesn't defy me"

"That's excellent, but what about your other assignment?"

I smile cruelly as he says this, thinking of how much I had enjoyed doing the task. "It went perfectly well, I had made to to take advantage of our week together, I'll be surprised if she isn't pregnant, and if she's not she will be in the next two months"

"Excellent news! You should all be more like Sebastian, he is a man that finishes his mission no matter what and is always loyal! Now you are all dismissed, except for you Sebastian, we need to talk" I nod my head and sit back down as the others stand and exit the room.

When they are all gone The boss turns to me, "Are the plans ready for Herondale? We need to make sure that everything goes well"

"Don't worry sir, I found the perfect girl to use. We'll have him in no time"

The boss smiles wickedly, his eyes now sinister. "This is why you are my right hand man. Now go catch your flight, we need to make sure that you have a suitable air, don't we?"

 **OMG! OK so a lot happened in this chapter, Clary finally wen't home, got to catch up with her friends, might be pregnant! We hear a bit about the plan, learn that they have a certain someone for Jace! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, ask any questions that you want and PLEASE review. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

I look around me as I walked with grandpa Val, the walls were white, too white for my liking. People were running everywhere, some shouting while others crying. Some people had broken body parts, while others were bold, kind of like the picture Momma showed me of grandma.

As we stopped in front of a desk so that grandpa could talk to someone I continued to scan the room, coming to a conclusion. I do not like hospitals.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" I jump, startled at grandpas shout, he sounded really angry.

"Sir she has just arrived a few minutes ago and needs to be checked, the people who brought her here will be out as soon as the doctors finish questioning them about what happened. Now please take a seat in the waiting area and I will call you if you are needed"

Grandpa mutters something too low for me to hear to himself before squeezing my hand reassuringly and talking us to the uncomfortable looking chairs that were behind a half wall. We take a sear and I lean my head against his shoulder, wanting nothing but to see my mom.

"Is Momma gonna be OK?" I ask as I sit up, looking into grandpas eyes.

His eyes soften when he looks at me, his anger ebbing away. "I'm sure that she'll be fine Max, we'll go in and see her soon, and before you know it we'll be taking her home. OK?"

I nod my head and return my head to where it was resting on his shoulder.

I tried to stay awake as the hours ticked by, but I eventually lost the fight against my tiredness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Clary's POV**

I groaned as I saw a bright light behind the lid of my eyes, my head pounding.

I slowly open my eyes and look around me, noticing how white and sterile the room is, most probably a hospital room.

I look up as I hear a door open, and see a woman that's probably in her late forties come in. She seemed to be kind, her hair is a light brown with some grey streaks in them, smile lines around her lips.

When she sees that I'm awake she smiles, her eyes crinkling. "You're finally awake! It's about time, your family has been worried about you. They haven't left the hospital all night"

"All night?" I wince at the sound of my rough voice. I cough into my hand and speak again, "What do you mean all night?"

She frowns slightly when I say say this, picking up a chart that was attached to the end of the bed.

"You've been out for fourteen hours. You were brought in at 8pm last night, and it's currently 10 in the morning. You seemed to be pretty tired, and after running a few tests we found out why"

After she say's this the event's of the previous evening come rushing into my mind, and as soon as they do I quickly sit up and begin to gad.

When the doctor realizes this she quickly brings a bin to me as I begin to vomit, when all of the food is out of my system I dry heave for a few minutes until it finally stops. I take a gulp of air when I'm finished, placing a hand to my stomach.

"I think you already know what I'm talking about" She hands me a cup of water as she says this, and I carefully take it into my hands, dreading her answer to the question i'm about to ask.

"It came out positive?"

She nods her head, and flips to a page of my medical report on the chart she had picked up. "You are about a month and two days pregnant, the baby seems to be fine, strong even, but we're worried about you. You are weaker than a pregnant woman should be, and you seem to have been getting weaker throughout the night. But I think that this is all due to stress, probably from you finding out, and I want you to take a week long break from school. But knowing that winter break is around the corner and you probably have exams I'll allow you to work on them from home and I'll give you a note to send to your school. You are also not allowed to drive until we clear it. There is another choice of course, but I'm not so sure that you are one of those people"

I nod my head slowly, wanting to agree that I would never be like those women who get abortions, my head however was going into overdrive. What do they mean that I'm weaker?

"Well everything seems to be fine right now so I'll go and call your family. And don't worry, they don't know yet."

With that the doctor walks out, leaving me to try to mentally preparing myself for telling dad.

 **Jace's POV**

I rush out of my car and slam the door shut, running to the entrance of the hospital. As soon as I hear that Clary was brought here last night I quickly got my car keys and ran out of the house, driving like a maniac to get here.

I couldn't think of anything but Clary on the way here, wondering why she was here, and why she was avoiding me. Had I done anything wrong? I was beginning to really like her, but it has gone beyond that now. The only problem is I can't figure out how much I like her because of her not speaking to me!

This thought quickly leaves my mind when I bump into someone, causing them to trip. I instinctively put my arms out and catch the person. When I look at them properly, I see that it is a woman with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was almost as tall as Izzy, and dressed a lot like the popular girls in my school.

I help her stand and prepare myself to apologize to her when her eyes begin to change color. Instead of dark brown they became a green nearly identical to Clary's, and as she stared at me they began to glow slightly, and I was instantly captivated by them.

 **Mystery girl's POV**

I smirk to myself as his eyes become dilated, happy that he was falling easily into my trap.

I decided that it was time to speak, seeing that he is too deep in a trance to notice anything wrong.

"I am Malum, your girlfriend" When I say this his face begins to go back to normal, his eyes hardening.

"My what? I'm sorry but.." I cut him off by grabing him and taring him into the eyes, putting all the power I had into it.

"I am Malum, your girlfriend. You have never loved Clary, and never will. You only love me and like to bully Clary. You will do everything I say, understand?"

He nods his head, his eyes clouded over with the magic that is washing over him. I kiss him and teleport, planning on telling my master how the encounter went.

 **Sebastian's POV**

I sit on the chair behind my desk as Malum appears towards me, looking drained.

"Well?" I ask leaning back, taking a sip of the scotch in my glass.

"It was difficult at first sir, his power is stronger that we anticipated, I'd hate to see what it looks like in it's full potential, but I was able to cast the spell on him in the end. He will follow all of my commands now"

I nod as she says this, examining the liquid in my glass. I wave my hand, sending her away, and think of how well the plan was going. The only problem was with Clary. If she truly is becoming weaker as the child stays healthy, would she die from this? I crush the glass in my hand as the though of her being dead comes to mind, not wanting it to be true. She has to survive, she stand by my side as I take over everything in site. I'll let the boss enjoy his power for a while, but once everything is in place I will kill him and take my place, and have Clary by my side as my wife.

I look at my hand and examine where the pieces of glass had buried themselves. As I stared the pieces began to pop out, falling to the floor, the wounds sealing them selves with not so much as a scar.

I turn to the computer and open the camera I had installed in Clary's room. She definitely seems weaker, and thinner. With the exception of a small bump appearing on her stomach. I contemplate the situation, and decide that if she were to survive I would need to hide some of my blood in her foods and vitamins, it would be the only thing that could make her stronger.

I go through some old footage of her and find the one I despised the most. It's a video of the time she was with Herondale, him hugging her in a way that I was only allowed to. I stand and wave my hand to the wall, sending the cumputer crashing into it.

I place my hands on the desk and take a few deep breathes, reminding myself that everything, including Clary, would be mine soon, and that no one would stand in my way.

 **HII! Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, it's kind of a filler I guess. But don't worry, I'm coming up with a couple of things that would make the story exciting. A new character was introduced, and just so you know her name, Malum, is a translated word and I want you guys to try and guess what it means! Before finishing this I wanted to know if you all think that I'm moving the story a bit to fast? Cause if I am I'm really sorry but this is what feels right to me. Please please please please! review, it would mean the world to me. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary's POV**

I groan in pain as I sit up in bed, placing a hand to my stomach and my back hoping that adding some pressure would relieve the pain there.

I sigh after a while, realizing that I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. I look to the clock that's on the table next to my bed and see that it's 3am. Why did I have to wake up so early?

I remove the covers and begin to stand, planning on going into the kitchen to get some water. But I instantly regret the decision when I finally stand as a wave of nausea hits me. I run to the bathroom and dry heave, not having any food in me to get rid of. I haven't been able to eat since I've come back from hospital two weeks ago, not being able to keep anything in my stomach for long. I place my head against the cool tile walls when I'm done, taking in a few deep breathes.

The door opens after a few minutes, and when I look up I see Max standing there in his pajamas without his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Momma I had a nightmare" I hold my arms out when he says this, and he instantly runs into them sitting on my lap.

I rock the two of us for a while, whispering soothing words. Once he'd calmed down I asked him if he wanted to talk about it. He was hesitant at first, but in the end he decided to speak.

"There was fire, a lot of it, burning everywhere. When I looked around I saw you and Jace chained to a wall, both of you were screaming. Someone had placed a hand to my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw that it was a man with black hair like mine, he had blue eyes. He started laughing, and then his were becoming red with black slits. Then you and Jace disappeared, that's when I woke up"

I stopped rocking while he was speaking, horrified by the dream. How could a boy as young and as innocent as Max have a dream like that?

"OK sweetie, how about we get you a glass of milk then get you to bed. I'll show you how to keep the nightmares away"

When he nods his head I stand up, pulling him with me and walk down the stairs. When we reach the kitchen I sit him on the counter and grab a plastic cup, filling it with milk.

While he's drinking I decide to grab a glass of cool water for myself, sipping on it slowly. When he finishes his cup I take him upstairs and get him into bed. When he's comfortable I sit on the bed and take his hands, trying to remember what my mom would tell me when I had nightmares as a child.

"Max, you need to know that when you're having a nightmare it's only a dream, repeat to yourself that it's not real. If that doesn't work raise both of your hand's in front of the nightmare and pretend that you're pushing them away. OK?"

He nods his head so I give him a quick kiss on the head and leave, turning off the lights behind me.

I go back into my room and lie down, thinking about dad.

He has been gone for a while, as soon as me, John and Max were out of the car he drove down the road, sending a message to John saying that he had to go somewhere for a while and that he wouldn't be able to contact us. I had instantly felt guilty, knowing that he left because of me.

I place a hand on my stomach and shiver when I feel the bump. Something didn't feel right about this pregnancy, women were supposed to be happy, excited even. They were supposed to feel some sort of love for their child. But all I could feel was dread, I couldn't bring myself to love this child the way I love Max, it doesn't feel right.

My eyes finally began to close, feeling heavy. I yawn out one last time and then let my exhaustion take over.

However, before I know it my alarm clock is beeping, the sound waking me up. I slam my hand on the snooze button and pull my blanket above my head, wanting to go back to sleep.

Just as I was about to sleep I remember why I had set the alarm and get up slowly, not wanting to throw up.

After getting dressed I head down to the kitchen and make some toast, not having the appetite to eat a proper breakfast.

Jon comes down after a while and sits in front of me, waiting for me to finish eating.

As I swallow the last bite he speaks, "Are you ready for your appointment today?"

I shudder at the thought of the up coming appointment and nod, placing a hand to my stomach.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready, but I have to do it don't I?"

He just nods his head and continues speaking. "I'll drop Max off at his friends house OK? He'll probably need us to pick him up after dinner"

The door bell rings then so he stands up to go answer it. I get up to clean my plate, hearing Simon's voice as he enters the house.

I turned to face him when he entered the kitchen, giving him a small smile.

"You ready to go?" I nod my head yes and walk with him to his car, resting my head against the car window as we drove away.

* * *

"All right miss Morgenstern, you should be 14 weeks pregnant remembering the last time you were here, am I right?" I nod to the doctor, tightening my hold on Simon's hand.

" Good, good. Alright, why don't you lift your shirt up so we can start with the ultrasound?"

I comply and lift my shirt, the doctor putting wax paper above it.

"OK I'm going to apply the gel now, just to warn you it's going to be cold"

She grabs the bottle from the ultrasound machine and squirts some gel onto my stomach. I shiver at the contact, seeing that she was right when she said that it would be cold.

She grabs the wand and places it over my stomach, moving it around. She presses a few buttons of the machine and a moment later I could hear the heartbeat, strong and fast. I look up to the screen and see the baby, an unsettling feeling took over me, i felt like something bad is going to happen, I just don't know what it is.

The doctor smiles at the screen, still moving the wand around. "Oh look at that, your baby looks absolutely, AHH"

As the doctor is speaking to me there is suddenly a surge of electricity travelling from my stomach, through the wand and to the doctor electrocuting her.

Her body begins to shake uncontrollably before she is flying away from me, as if being thrown by some kind of invisible force, and crashes against the wall, falling to the floor lying limp.

I'm frozen as this happen's, too frightened to do anything.

Simon is the first to move, quickly leaving the room to get help.

I place a hand to my stomach and gasp, a feeling of pure evil washing over me. I close my eyes and see a young boy with pure black eyes, and a smile that made me feel like he would be filled with glee at watching everything in site burn.

I quickly open my eyes, wanting to get rid of the image. Simon walks in at that moment, some nurses following.

Most of the nurses went to my doctor to check on her while the rest came to me, making sure that I'm fine.

After checking on me they let me go, Simon leading me to the car.

As he drove we sat in silence, too shocked to say anything.

After a few minutes he pulls into my driveway and turns the engine off. We sit there for a while, not moving until he finally spoke.

"What the HELL was that?!" I shrink into my seat and wrap my arms around myself, shivering when they made contact with my bump.

"I don't know, but something happened while you were getting the nurses"

His eyes soften slightly as I speak, his anger now replaced by curiosity and concern. "What happened?"

I take a deep breath and tell him about the vision I saw, when I finish I can tell that he's shocked, his jaw hanging open.

He suddenly snaps his jaw shut, exits the car and comes over to my side, helping me get out. "We're going to Jon, we need as many people as we can get to solve this problem."

I say nothing as we enter the house, but when we enter I can hear voices coming from the kitchen, indicating that Jon isn't alone.

I walk to the kitchen and stop at the doorway, shocked at the sight of Jace sitting with Jon on the table.

They turn their heads towards my direction when they hear me enter, their conversation coming to a halt.

Jon smiles when he sees me, but Jace is a different story. He seems different, I didn't know what it is but I could feel something different.

He nods his head in acknowledgment, not making eye contact. But I can still see his eyes, and as I look I can find the missing piece to the puzzle. His eyes had changed.

The gold was different, not Jace. They were harder, colder, making it seem like he is stone. They were more yellow than gold too.

We all stand there in awkward silence for a while until Jon finally breaks it.

"Jace would you mind leaving? Sorry to kick you out man but I need to talk to Clary"

Jace just nods his head, not saying anything. He gets up from the table and walks to the door I'm standing in front of, I move aside to let him pass. He turned his head towards me when he was close, sneering at me. I freeze at his look, shocked by it.

He saunters to the front door and leaves, closing it behind him.

I turn to Jon and take a deep breath before sitting on the chair Jace was sitting on a few moments ago. I shiver when I sit down, a feeling of power and darkness invading my senses. Why am I feeling this?

I hear a hand slam down onto the table and a chair screeching across the floor. I snap my head up in shock as Jon stands there, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean the doctor was electrocuted, is Clary OK?" HE's quickly by my side after asking, checking me over for any injuries.

"Jon I'm fine, the doctor was the only one that got hurt" A look of relief appears in his eyes, but it's gone as soon as it had appeared when a questioning look replaces it.

"How did the doctor get electrocuted?"

I close my eyes tightly and grip the table, my knuckles turning white. I don't want to tell him, I don't want to talk about it and relive it.

I open my eyes and see the two men looking at me expectantly, Simon giving an encouraging nod.

I take a deep breath before speaking, telling Jon how electricity seemed to surge from my stomach through the wand, what it did to the doctor, and the vision I had afterwards. He's silent for a bit, staring at his hands on top of the table. Then suddenly he's moving, pulling me out of my seat and taking me to the pantry, grabbing Simon along the way.

He stops once he's inside and turns to look at me, his face serious.

"No one can see this you guys. Dad doesn't know that I know that this room exists, I've seen him sneak in here a lot, but I haven't gone in yet. So you tell no one, got it?" `

He turns around when we nod and crouches down, pulling out a roll of paper towels that we keep for emergencies. The wall in front of him moves when he takes the rolls out, going backwards a bit before moving to the side, revealing a steel door with a blue screen on it.

Jon moves to the screen and pushes a part underneath it, causing a half circled piece to come out.

"I've seen dad spit in this every time he comes in, I think that it's only supposed to let people with his genetics in"

He spits into the cup and the blue screen turns green, showing an image of Jon with his full name under it.

We push the door open and are met with a flight of descending stairs, when we reach the bottom all the lights turn on automatically, illuminating the room.

There are screens everywhere, they were all on showing different things, some had maps, others were blank with out family crest on them. On the back left wall a rack is filled with weapons like swords, machetes, arrows and the like. There's a door at the opposite side of the room, it's open so I can see what looks like a training room.

There's a large table in the center of the room, we slowly start to walk towards it. Once we reach it a holographic screen appears and scans Jon who's standing at the head of the table. The scanning light turns green and disappears, once it's gone an image of our dad is in there.

"Hello Clarissa, Jonathon. If you're watching this something has happened and we can no longer keep this a secret from the two of you. I want you to listen very closely, what I'm about to say may be a shock to the two of you."

I cautiously step towards the screen and stretch my hand to touch the hologram, I missed him so much.

"We are not normal. Thousands of years ago our family were in a war of man against demons. One of our ancestors was badly injured, his wound fatal. While on the brink of death an angel came to his mined. No one knows what was said between them, but suddenly in the middle of the battle field his body began to glow a bright white light, temporarily blinding everyone. When the light faded the warrior was in the air, a pair of magnificent wings stretching out from his form. He carried two swords with him, a longsword and a shortsword. Both swords had bright white markings on them, the mans eyes had also changed, they were still green, however two bright whites circled around his pupil and the color of his eyes. He had screamed out a battle cry and charge, slaying every demon in sight.  
When the battle was over he had chosen four families to join his side, and to grant power to. The Lightwoods had been blessed with the power of light, as their name suggests so. They can create a light with their own hands so bright that the enemy would be blinded. The Fairchilds were blessed with art, able to draw white markings called runes. When drawn on the skin of our kind it would give us extra abilities such as accelerated healing, enhanced hearing and much more. Everyone could draw these runes, but the Fairchilds were the only ones who could create new ones, and are also the only ones who can create portals. The Herondales were gifted strength that one couldn't even imagine. They can jump hundreds of feet in the air without problem, jump out of high buildings and never get harmed when landing. And finally the Morgensterns were granted all of these powers except for the Fairchilds gifts.  
However, The warrior was the only one blessed with wings of an angel. Thousands of years have passed and no one has been born with wings. During the time of our ancestor he had told a prophecy, he had said that one day a Morgenstern would be blessed with the same wings that had been given to him. That when the day comes that demon can come to love an angel two families of the four would join, and with the aid of the rest they would fight a battle that could end everything we know. We are the Morgensterns."

I grip the table in front of me as my father speaks, my body swaying. How could he have kept this from us for so long?

" Jonathon, Clarissa, we didn't tell you this because we wanted you to have a normal childhood. And when your mother and I had decided to tell you she had gotten sick. We also decided to do this because there has been no demon activity in decades. The other families had done the same as us because why should we train you when there's nothing there? However considering the fact that you are seeing this means that we were wrong. Each of you have individual screens so as to learn your abilities and how to control and use them. If there is any special case to either one of you just input it to the system, it's simple enough for us to use. You can chose any weapon from the weapons rack, I must tell you from now that we only have the shortsword from our ledgend, the Longsword was given to your brother, Jonathon's twin."

I hear a thump and quickly turn my head to Jon, he had backed into a wall and was pale, his whole body shaking.

"You never knew about him because we had given him away before him and Jonathon were even a year old. A demon had been tampering with your mother during her pregnancy without our knowing, and when the babies were born we could tell that something was wrong. Jonathon had your mothers eyes, but his twins eyes were pure black. We had sent him away to a church when we saw this, hoping that they could raise him to be good and to remove whatever evil was within him. I need to go now, but take care and know that your mother and I love you both with all we are"

The image of my father disappears, the room now silent as we all process this new information.

I let my eyes wander around the room until they land on the weapons rack, a sword with clear markings hanging. I walk over to it and grab it, the clear marks turn bright white when I do, a low humming resonating through it.

I look up to Jon and our eyes meet, he walks over and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close.

"That's a lot to take in" I whisper, slowly pulling away.

"I was thinking of a lot of stuff that could be down here, but this had never occurred to me."

I hear the shuffling of feet and remember that Simon's here too. He walks to us quietly, a focused expression on his face.

"Max won't need us to pick him up until around seven right?"

I nod my head, curious about what he was planning.

He walks over to a computer and taps on the screens a few times until my Image appears.

Simon turns to us, a look of determination on his face "Then you need to start training"

I can see how this makes sense. Maybe I could even research about my pregnancy and why it's so strange. Without further hesitation I rush to the computer and scroll through what's available, trying to get as much information as I can. This is how we spent the rest of the day, and after we brought Max home and put him to bed we continued, keeping a monitor with us to know when he'd wake up so he wouldn't think he's alone,

 **HIII...oh. (See's no one there cause you all probably left). Sorry for the late update guys! I had writers block and honestly couldn't find a way to write what I wanted. I would've wrote more but I want to get this chapter to you guys so you would know I'm still here! Now if any of you were following their little bambino's I'm really sorry that I took it down, I just didn't want anything that I wasn't working on to be on my page and I want to rewrite it... again. Anyways as you can see A LOT happened in this chapter. I used some stuff from the books themselves and wrote things I came up with to give the story a healthy mix.**

 **Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions as in the review or send me a message! Please flollow, Favorite if you really liked it and review!**


	9. Sorry!

**Hello! I am really sorry but I won't be continuing this story. However, I will be renewing it with a different title and a slightly different plot. Hope to see whoever is still reading this on there!**


End file.
